Caged
by Met Guard
Summary: Being caged is a dreadful thing.


Caged

Alice

It was dark. The sounds of water dripping steadily resounded throughout the room. There was a foul stench of unblocked sewage in the air. Mold was growing between the cracks in the walls and floor. With the countless dingy and dank living conditions, it seemed like a room that no one with a sane mind would want to inhabit.

The room was not completely devoid of all signs of friendliness, however. From an outside source, most likely another room, a few stray beams of light trickled feebly in, casting long shadows throughout the otherwise completely dark room. In one of the corners of the room a bundle of chains could be barely noticed. Connected to them was something else that did not fit at all with the scene.

A little girl around the age of ten was dozing off against the wall, her head falling into the crook of her neck pitifully. Thick, blonde hair rolled down her shoulders, and specks of gritty sand and dust were littered across her pale face and hollowed cheeks. Her lips were pursed into a small pout, making it seem as if she was dreaming about something particularly unpleasant, perhaps a nightmare.

The blue dress she was wearing was finely tailored and had a white pinafore on top of it that was soiled with dirt. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, her wrists bound by unbreakable chains. Within the grasps of her hands lied a black, tattered ribbon, weary and worn from years of use. Her daintiness and childish stature were complimented by her stockings and strapped shoes. Shackled around her ankles were even more chains.

It seemed utterly incongruous to have such a person residing within containment of this room. It seemed to defy all logic and reason. There can't be someone that would want to imprison a little girl. That's how it all seems.

The girl continued to sleep fitfully for a few more minutes. Her strained face made it unbearable for anyone to watch her do so; it made them want to shake her awake. But nothing would ever wake her, for sleep was the only solution to escape the conditions she was faced with, if only a temporary one. Soon enough, she'd have to come to and reckon with the dank and gloomy room once more.

The beams of light disappeared quite suddenly. The source of it must have been closed by an outsider. It was completely dark.

Other than the steady, quiet breathing of the girl in blue, there were no other signs of life in the room. There was not the squeaking of a mouse, nor even the buzzing of a fly. There, the girl dozed for a time. She dozed in unwanted solace.

* * *

><p>A strong beam of light suddenly pierced the room. It was startlingly bright. Unlike the other stray beams of light earlier, this beam was whole. Its blinding presence could be felt along the edges of all four walls of the room. Unsurprisingly, the girl immediately began to stir.<p>

In but a moment, the shadowy figure of someone stepped into the cell. The girl turned her head confusedly at him. She could feel the chains around her wrists and ankles being unlocked before they were thrust away, making clinking sounds reverberate throughout the room. A faint feeling of wonder coursed through her body.

She then heard a voice. What was the person saying? She couldn't quite hear. The voice seemed to get louder with increasing urgency. But her mind couldn't register the words. None of this made sense. She felt the presence of two hands clasped around her shoulders. Suddenly, she heard her savior say crystal clear...

"Wake up, Alice!"

She opened her eyes in wonder.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a random drabble. Well, it may not be a drabble at all. I don't quite know where I'm going with this. That's a bad sign. I'm trying my hand at descriptions, but my length of discourse is something I need to work on. I need to find a good middle ground for my writing.

I was wondering just what Alice (And the other Princesses of Heart) was thinking while they were trapped in Hollow Bastion. Did they ever try a plan of escape? Were they ever allowed to speak with each other? What were they doing, until Sora and the others arrived?

Why did I choose Alice? Well, she was the first one abducted (During the course of the game), so she must have felt quite alone.


End file.
